Carry On My Wayward Son
by Sailor Dragonball 87
Summary: This songfic is about Gohan. It's entirely from his POV. It goes along with the song "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas. Look it up.


**I don't own DBZ or "Carry On My Wayward Son". They're both owned by their creators and/or current owners.**

My time had come. My father chose me to defeat the bio-android Cell. He placed this responsibility on me. I wasn't doing so well when the battle started, or so it would've appeared to onlookers. I was just biding my time until the perfect moment to strike, when Cell least expected it. Unfortunately, my friend Android Sixteen didn't know of my plan. The two androids fought and Cell was the victor. Just before Cell crushed his predecessor's head, Sixteen gave me a speech about living life to the fullest, or something. I snapped and became an ascended Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan two.

I heard Dad yell, "DO IT NOW, GOHAN! END HIM! BEFORE HE CAUSES ANY MORE DAMAGE!" That would've been the smarter choice, but the power of the Super Saiyan two transformation was intoxicating. The rush made me loose site of my ultimate goal. I couldn't see the problem with teaching him a lesson he'd never forget. The voice in my head told me to make Cell suffer, and my body gave in. "No…I think I'll take this opportunity to make him understand that it was wrong to kill all those people. I'LL TEACH HIM A LESSON HE'LL NEVER FORGETS!" I could tell that statement shock those who were watching. "PLEASE, GOHAN! YOU NEED TO END THIS, NOW!" Dad yelled, but I couldn't hear him. I was giving Cell a run for his money…until he decided to self-destruct. He was going blow up the Earth and re-generate so he could live on. My dad used Instant Transmission to teleport between Cell and me. Dad told me how proud he was of me and teleported Cell another planet. Unfortunately, Dad died as a result. I was able to defeat Cell when he re-generated. After the battle, we tried to bring Dad back to life using the dragonballs. He didn't want to come back, because he said through King Kai from Otherworld that all of the powerful enemies that had threatened the Earth were came because of him. That was seven years ago. Now, I'm going to public highschool and I have a new little brother. I still have nightmares about that day; and in almost all of them, my dad tells me to carry on.

It's been seven years since that day and I still feel guilty about what happened. I'm going to Orange Star High School in Satan City; my mother insisted I go to public high school so I could make friends my own age. Personally, I think the only reasons are so that I can start dating and learn how to keep a girlfriend long enough to marry her and have mom some grandchildren. On the first day of school, there was a robbery on my way to school, and it was as a hostage situation. I knew I just had to help, but I didn't want to be hounded like Hercule, the man who the Z-fighters and I decided to let take the credit for defeat Cell, the guy who Satan City is named after, so we could avoid a media circus. I took off my vest, shirt, and Orange Star High School button so that nothing could identify me when I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I took care of the situation before Hercule's daughter, Videl, arrived at the scene. I put on my shirt, vest, and button back on and continued on my way to school. When I got there, I learned that everyone was talking about 'The Golden Fighter'. I heard Videl say she was grateful for the help and I decided to keep playing superhero. After school, I went to Capsule Corp. and asked Bulma to make me a suit that would hide my identity in capsule form so I could change into it quickly. It took her about an hour to create a watch that, when pressed, would clothe me in a black body suit, green tunic, black belt with a medallion in the middle, a red cape that was fastened to my shoulders with gold buttons, traditional Saiyan gloves and boots, and and a helmet with orange sides, a black top and vizor, and two antennae on the sides pointing backward. The Great Saiyaman was born.

Then Bulma and I heard King Kai and Dad calling from Otherworld, saying that my father would be coming home for one day to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. I was so excited by this news. Not for myself, but for my mother and brother. Goten's never known his father outside of stories he's heard about Dad. I didn't think Dad even knew about Goten. I couldn't wait to see that meeting. Of course, Mom would be an emotional bundle of nerves until that day, in a good way. I didn't know how I'd react when he finally got here, but I did know that I'd be very anxious waiting for that day to come.

When he was finally here, I felt pushed aside by my parents. He was given a day pass to come back to Earth and he chose to come back because of the World Martial Arts Tournament. My mom was stressing over his visit for about two weeks before he came. I probably could've gone lax on my studies, and she wouldn't have noticed. She was doting on how adorable Goten was meeting his father for the first time.

Before his match against Vegeta, they sparred. He told me later that there were some strange beings who were watching their battle and holding a meter of some kind. We later found out that they were gathering energy to release a being called Majin Buu. Majin Buu was a heavy, pink, blob-like creature that liked turning people into candy. Long story short, there was a big battle. During its course, Buu became good; purged the evil inside of him; the Evil Buu, who was a thin, gray, putty-like creature; Evil Buu absorbed Good Buu; became Super Buu; he became Kid Buu, Buu's original form; and my dad beat him. He was granted another life so he could stay on Earth.

Years after the battle, I got married and we welcomed our daughter, Pan. I delighted to feel that my life had genuine meaning from that moment on. I mean, sure I fought to save the world and I defeated Cell, but at least I don't feel like a tool anymore. I was so thankful for my two angels.

In a mishap with the Dark Star dragonballs, Dad was turned into a kid. Instead of scattering across the Earth after the wish had been made, they scattered across the galaxy. If they weren't retrieved within a year of the wish, the planet the wish was made on would be destroyed. It was decided that Dad and Trunks would go into space to retrieve them. Before they left in their spaceship, Pan snuck on board. You should've seen how worried, frustrated, and mad Videl was. We knew she was coming back. We just had to carry on until then.

 **I started writing this several months ago, maybe in the Summer of 2016(?). I had lyrics in it, but I took them out because I got caught with them in "Perfect". Leave a review! Sailor Dragonball 87 says! ;-D**


End file.
